Fluffy Rochu
by for.every.yaoilover
Summary: Originally written for my Life In Hetalia fic. Basically Sadie is called in to play love doctor for Ivan and Yao.


Sadie hopped out of the car and waved bye to the driver before heading towards the big house, ok it was more like a mantion. Ivan was a good friend of hers and had invited her to Russia to see one of the Russian Ballets.  
Sadie was a little suspicious, she'd seen Russian ballet before and wondered what Ivan really wanted. She knocked on the door and waited. She didn't wait very long. Ivan opened the door almost instantly and smiled brightly when he saw Sadie.  
Pulling her in he shut the door and hugged her.  
"Ack! Ivan you're squishing me," Sadie called playfully.  
"Oops. Sorry da," he said letting her go.  
"I'm just very happy you came."  
Sadie hung up her coat and hat, putting her gloves in her pocket.  
"Why's that?" Russia shifted nervously and mumbled something.  
"Hmmm?"  
"I made Yao-Yao angry and want to fix it." Sadie raised a brow. She smiled softly and lead Ivan over to the couch and sat next to him.  
"What happened?"  
"Well, Yao and I were celebrating his birthday. I took him to his favorite restaraunt and gave him a home-made kitty-chan. However, when we got home he said he felt old. I tried to tell him that he didn't need to feel that way."  
"So what went wrong?"  
"Nothing, until I tried to _show_ him how young and pretty I thought he looked. He was still kinda upset and I guess I pushed too hard. He said I had no idea how to be truly romantic. I thought about it and he was right. After every date we had we...well..."  
"Became one?"  
"Da." Ivan blushed.  
"Well, in a way that shows how romantic you can be. I mean if the dates hadn't been romantic or special he wouldn't have agreed."  
"Da, but sometimes I just...pushed it. I'd never make him do something he didn't want to. Well, except that one time but I was not myself then. Anyway, I guess sometimes I just don't stop right away when he says he doesn't want to and he kinda just gives in."  
"Ivan, you and I both know he's too proud to give in."  
"Whatever, he seems to think that all I want is sex and that as soon as he starts to show his age I won't want him."  
Sadie hugged the big Russian. In all honesty Ivan was just a big teddy bear.  
"Do you want me to talk to him? I could see how he really feels and maybe even help you plan a nice date."  
"Thank you!" Russia exclaimed hugging the blonde nation back. Sadie smiled and pulled out her phone. Ivan volunteered to go make hot choclate, China's feelings were private. Besides, if Sadie thought it was serious she'd tell Ivan.  
Sadie called Yao and waited. On the third ring he answered.  
"Ni hao, China speaking."  
"Hey, Yao. It's Sadie."  
"Hey! Can I help you with something aru?"  
"I heard about your fight with Ivan. Are you ok?" She heard a sigh on the other end. Ivan set down the hot choclate and Sadie nodded.  
"I was rather hard on him. It wasn't really Ivan's fault."  
Ivan paused and turned around.  
"Oh, what happened?"  
"Well, it was my birthday. Ivan was really sweet, he even made me a kitty-chan! However, I realized how old I'm getting. I may not look like it but sometimes I feel it aru. I remember what it was like, to watch Rome and the others fall. I was around the same age as them. It scared me. It was like watching a storm break all around you and see it in front of you," Yao paused his voice shaky and distant, his usual 'aru' being left out.  
"Do you know how tiring it is to wait for that final strike and never have it come?"  
Sadie had tears pricking her eyes.  
"Yes, I do. I remember when grandfather fell, I was devastated. Gil was too, but he had to be strong. I remember wondering who'd be next. I remember the pain and fear that ripped through me when Holy Rome fell. For a long time I lived in constant fear that Gil or I would be next."  
She sniffled and Yao sighed.  
"It was my intention to upset you."  
"It's alright. But Yao, I realized that if I lived in fear of that strike, then life wasn't worth living. Let that strike come, I'll get right back up."  
"That's what I thought too."  
"So what changed?"  
"I'm scared Ivan will realize that I'm too old. Sometimes it's hard for me to get out of bed let alone do...certain activities in bed! I don't want him to leave me aru!" Yao cried.  
"But, if I keep pushing him away like this I'll loose him anyway."  
"Oh Yao, he's not going to leave you over that." Ivan was now sitting next to Sadie.  
"I-I-I know but-"  
"Yao, he's really worried about you. He thinks your mad at him. You need to talk to him."  
"I don't think I could. I love him, I trust him with all of my feelings and thoughts, but to admit to his face that I'm not as good as I used to be?"  
"Yao, please. If I arranged a nice date for the two of you could you work things out?"  
"I'll try aru."  
"Hey, speaking of Ivan. I'm at his house right now. Do you want to talk to him?"  
"D-d-did he hear any of that."  
"Bits and pieces, he's been trying to give you your privacy."  
"Ok. Can I speak to him?"  
"Sure," Sadie moved the phone away from her mouth. Ivan had been in and out of the room. He was in the kitchen right now cleaning up after the hot choclate, which Sadie had gulped happily.  
"Ivan, he wants to talk to you." Ivan almost ran back in. He managed to contain himself though and took the phone from Sadie.  
"Yao, are you ok?"  
"I'm fine aru. Listen Ivan, I'm not mad at you. I'm just, being a little dramatic about the age thing. I promise I'll explain later ok?"  
"Yeah. I'm always here for you Yao-Yao. You can call me anytime."  
"I know aru," Yao laughed.  
"Good night, sunflower."  
"Good night Ivan." Yao hung up and Ivan handed Sadie back the phone.  
"You've both been crying, da?"  
"A little."  
Ivan smiled softly and hugged her.  
"Now, here's my plan. Why don't you make a nice home-made dinner, play some music, and remember that one Russian artist that you played for me?" Ivan nodded.  
"He's my favorite."  
"Find that one love song of his and play it on your guitar. I know you play. You can sing it for him in Russian too, then when it comes on in English, dance with him, do the whole kissy romance thing, tell him he's beautiful."  
"Do you think that will work?"  
"It should."  
"Alright. Wait where are you going da?"  
Sadie was half way up the stairs.  
"I'm going to ransack your closet." Ivan sighed and followed. It was going to be a long night. Sadie pulled open his closet and rummaged through it chuckling at the panda costume and the shinatty head.  
She finally pulled out a dark violet button up shirt, black dress pants, and some black dress shoes.  
"Perfect!"

*2 days later*  
Sadie and Ivan had spent all day at the Russian ballet yesterday and now she was helping him get ready before she had to leave. Ivan came into the bedroom, fully dressed and with his hair still wet from his shower. Sadie motioned for him to sit and began combing and drying his hair. She ran her fingers through it, messing it up and lightly gelled it. She surveyed her work and smiled.  
"Ok, you're ready. Good luck!" She called running out the door.  
"Thanks da!" Ivan chuckled before going to the kitchen to start dinner.  
Yao smiled lightly as he walked up the drive to Ivan's house. Sadie had told him to dress nice so he was wearing a red shirt with a golden dragon embroidered on it and black pants.  
He knocked on the door and waited for Ivan to open it. It was opened almost immediately and Ivan smiled down at him.  
"You look great, da." Yao blushed and followed Ivan inside. He could hear soft Russian music in the background and smell the stew Ivan was making.  
"You too, aru," Yoa pointed out. Ivan's scarf was gone and his silver hair was slightly messy, his bangs framing his face.  
Ivan's face had lost it's childishness since the fall of the Soviet Union and it made him even more attractive. Ivan smiled and kissed his cheek leading him into the dining room. He pulled out Yao's chair and motioned for him to sit.  
Yao blushed and sat down. The table was covered in white cloth and a vase of sunflowers sat in the middle of the table. Instead of a bottle of Vodka a bottle of wine sat in a bucket of ice.  
"Ivan, this is amazing," Yao breathed. Ivan smiled and poured Yao and himself some wine. He went into the kitchen and came back with a basket of fresh warm rolls. He set it down before going back and bringing in two silver trays. He set Yao's stew in front of him and some mashed potatoes.  
"Ivan did you make all of this?"  
Ivan blushed and nodded. Yao smiled softly and the two enjoyed there meal.  
Afterwards Ivan put the dishes into the sink and took Yao into the living room, which had been cleared. He turned the volume up on the cd and motioned Yao to sit.  
Yao watched as Ivan picked up a guitar and began playing softly along with the cd. Yao became entranced by the notes of the song. His trance was broken when a soft voice began singing quietly with the loud voice on the cd. Yao's eyes widened as he realized Ivan was singing softly in Russian.  
Violet met amber and their gazes lingered on each other. Unable to look away Yao closed his eyes and let the soft melody and words wash over him, he didn't know what was said but it was still sweet. When the song ended he felt Ivan's hand on his.  
The song started again and Ivan pulled him up and began swaying to the music. This time the words were in English and Yao realized it had been a love song. Yao was impressed, despite being tall and intimadating Ivan was actually really sweet and graceful. His hips sawyed to the song in an enticing way and Yao found himself swaying along.  
He leaned against Ivan and let his body move in perfect harmony with Ivan's. As the song came an end the second time Ivan leaned down and kissed him softly. Yao broke down crying and Ivan held him.  
He carefully picked Yao up and carried him upstairs and set him on the bed. He wiped Yao's tears and leaned in. His lips brushed Yao's ear as he soflty whispered,  
"Yao, I love you for you. I don't care about how old you look or feel. Just being with you is enough. Don't be afraid for that storm to strike, you've been struck down before and gotten back up. Why is now diffrent? Please let me show you how beautiful you are." Yao moaned and blushed softly. He nodded slightly and Ivan smirked against his cheek.  
He pushed Yao onto the bed and began taking his shirt off, his tongue busy with exploring Yao's mouth.

*The Next Morning*  
Ivan's phone rang at 10:00 that morning.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, I waited two hours to give you love birds time. How did it go?" Sadie's voice said.  
Ivan smirked at Yao who was blushing furiously and burrying into the covers.  
"Let's just say, I showed him how beautiful he was."  
Sadie giggled.  
"Alright but take it easy huh? Wouldn't want to break the bed." She laughed before hanging up.  
Ivan smiled and kissed Yao's cheek.  
"Who said we only do it in bed, da?"  
"AIYAH!"


End file.
